projectgleefandomcom-20200213-history
Andrea (Andi) Ray Green
Andrea Ray Green is a contender on Project: Glee. About Andi was born and raised in southern Iowa. She has two younger brothers and three younger sisters. Her mom died when she was very young (about the age of 3) and her dad got remarried when she was 8. Her step mom, Joline, cheated on her father when she was 13, and her father got divorced. Andi was forced to raise her younger siblings when her father passed away from alcohol poisoning about a year ago. During school, Andi was considered a happy person, always smiling at people and making them feel better. But Andi was only happy when she was watching Glee. Andi always sang on YouTube, but never in front of people. She grew up with a theatre background in plays such a Spamlet, Hamlet, Romeo and Juliet, and Wicked. She is now a contender on Project: Glee. Appearance Andi is 5'8 and has a beautiful set of green, sparkling eyes. She has blonde hair with green and pink streaks. Her hair is about five inches past her shoulders and very wavy. She's a nice kind of thin and is very beautiful. Personality She always seem very happy, but is really sad on the inside. In front of the camera, she'll act like herself, only when she's singing. Andi is here to make friends, (and possibly enemies) but also to win. Trivia *Has 3 sisters *Has 2 brothers *Both her mother and father died *Is a sophrano *Nicknamed Andi *Loves to make new friends *Hates "popular" girls *Is a pretty good dancer *Loves to make friends *Hates when people don't like her *Would sing for her brothers and sisters *Promised her family that she would try to win *Will Fangirl if she ever meet Chris colfer, Darren Criss, Or Nellie Veitenheimer Quotes "Taylen is very disrespectful. It´s only week one and she´s already making enemies"- 'Andi´s confession cam- ''Individuality "'''So we got to know each other, we are very diverse, there are two gay guys, Brandon and Ryan, two bis, and there are some sweet girls, and some bitches."- Andi's cofession cam ~ Indivduality "Not Sexuality!" - Andi talking to Taylen ~ Sexuallity "So Taylen’s attacking me again. She acts like she´s nice, but in reality, she’s a bitch." - ' Andi's confession cam ~ Sexuality '"Sexuality, ha." - Andi's confession cam ~ Sexuality "Hi! I´m Andrea Ray Green and I´ll be singing Mean by Taylor Swift."- Andi talking to Ryan Murphy ~ Sexuality "I have trouble being sexy. I´m not comfortable with it."- Andi talking to Ryan Murphy ~ Sexuality "Ryan said I did well, but he doesn’t only take the song into account." - Andi talkng to the project glee cast ~Sexuality "I don´t want to go, I can give more of myself and show Ryan I deserve this." - Andi walking to the list ~Sexuality Songs Sexuality Solos (In a group number) Progress IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. Callback Order WIN The contender did the best performance throughout the week, winning the homework assignment and being first to be called back. HIGH The contender was cited as having done exceptionally well and was not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was at risk for being in the the bottom three. RISK The contender was at risk of going home. OUT The contender was eliminated. Category:Contenders